The present invention relates generally to a method of data distribution and more particularly to a system that distributes digitized video and text data relating to the geophysical and planetary environment in a format compatible with desk top type computers.
Currently, an international network of data collection and dissemination facilities monitor the solar-terrestrial environment. This network reports conditions on the earth and in near-earth space which may impact satellites, communications, global navigation, and electric power communities. This network further provides space weather forecasts and issues warnings of changes in the solar-terrestrial environment that could have adverse effects to various technological systems.
The solar-terrestrial environment can be directly responsible for many hazards to technological systems on earth. The primary hazards to many technology based industries such as the electric power industry are sudden disturbances in the earth's magnetic field which induce large transient currents in power transmission lines. The adverse effects of these transient currents can range from shutdown of large grid segments to destruction of large power transformers. Warnings of geomagnetic disturbances enable protective measures to be applied to the power systems which minimize service interruptions and avoid equipment damage or equipment failures which translate to cost savings. However, existing solar-terrestrial warning systems can be delayed as much as fifteen minutes before the warning reaches the affected users. This delay is due primarily to limitations in the data communication systems currently used. To offset this delay, many power companies rely on solar-terrestrial forecasts to make decisions about implementing remediative measures. Solar-terrestrial forecasts, much like terrestrial weather forecasts, are inherently uncertain which also translates to higher operation costs for the power companies.
Typical problems experienced by orbiting satellites include bombardment and damage from high energy sub-atomic particles that interfere or disrupt operation of the spacecraft electronics. In addition, at satellite altitudes, streams of high energy, electrically charged particles can produce large voltage transients between electronic components in a phenomena known as "spacecraft charging". Timely detection and warning of a solar event potentially hazardous to satellite operations could extend satellite lifetimes if protective measures could be implemented before the solar caused disturbances reach the satellites.
Related art in the field of data distribution systems includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,136 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Gattis et al. discloses a teleconferencing system via a digital data network which includes video cameras, desk top computers, and an encoding and compressing means similar to the present invention as well as a similar decoding and expansion means. The teleconferencing system interchanges video and text data between two desk top computers in a manner similar to the interchange of video and text data in the present data distribution system.
There are numerous disclosures addressing the combination of video and audio data for transmission over standard telephone lines. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,811 where a method for simultaneous sending audio and video signals over standard telephone lines or other channels is disclosed. The disclosed method involves obtaining a video image, digitizing the image, modulating a signal with the digitized image, obtaining audio signals and filtering the audio signals to a frequency range outside that of the modulated video signal. The video and audio signals are subsequently combined and transmitted.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,539 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Galumbeck discloses a communications system capable of receiving, storing, processing and sending digital and conventional video, audio and control signals for use in current local and national weather information systems.